cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tylfine's Journal
A journal owned by Tylfine, documenting their time travelling. Entries 3A - 45, 9th of Fore Lithe: Coup 3A - 45, 27th of Fore Lithe: Arrives at Orphanage 3A - 45, 20th of Midyear: Orphanage burnt down 3A 45, 21st of Midyear: Buys the Journal I traded away the last of my coin for this journal. I may not eat for some time but it is worth it to keep me in sound state of mind, & my reading & writing in practice. In the palace I had just begun my studies, my skin, my eyes, my hair, they all betray me. My heritage is emblazoned into each stand of hair, I am all I have left of my family, but writing is all that I have to hold me to the world I knew before. Gossamer gowns, the palace aquarium flushed with the pinkish hues of the glowing algae, the constant sound of the waterfalls rushing beneath and through parapets of marble. I miss the feeling of life that seeped from every stone. I miss the sophistication, the ladies of the court, my servants, my tutors, I miss in bold strokes because that is all I can miss at the moment. The individuals will come later. For now I am on the run. I do not have the energy to tell my story thus far, nor do I have the words. But I promise I will tell my story, fully, away with cryptisims, in time. - Lyren Yeomire the Second 3A 45, 22nd of Midyear: Travelling by Night The days are unbearable in the south, the sun warms my snowy skin until I feel it beneath my flesh & no matter how had I scratch the burning remains. The bazzar becomes impossible to navigate during the daylight hours & a child is easily lost or snatched. Which brings me to the main cause of my nocturnal transition: The Dwarves. (Dwarf (derogatory) Nogoth. Im lassen (I will see your blood). I know it was the dwarves who came for me in the orphanage, there was one woman in particular. She was young, her face was smooth, brow furrowed, lip sucked hard against her teeth revealing an overbite that pushed her bottom lip out further than its natural sitting. She had the eyes of a new recruit eager to prove their worth, a false veneer of calm hiding cold flames of hate. A hate I can not comprehend, I do not understand what I have done wrong, what my family has done to provoke this genocide. 3A 45, 23rd of Midyear: Script It has come to my attention by means of a constant pain in my right hand that perhaps it is not wise to try to print every entry. My tutors name is, was? Rovis Luchauve. He taught me the script I write in now. He told me that once I had mastered this, I would be to devolop my own hand writing & use this more legible one for treaties & more official documents. I realise this entry is becoming less & less comprehensive. I depleated the last of my clean water supply & I've yet to find a clean spring. But as I was saying I'm thinking of developing my own script. a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z Rovis' handwriting linked radiant and noble wood roams further than I ever could print script print script print script Lyren Yeomire Lyren Yeomire fJk I will melt stone eryn mellon nîn wood of trees my friend 3A 45, 24th of Midyear Rovis told me when I don't know what to write to wrigte everthings that's around me. In front of me I see a lake, maybe a stream is a more accurate word. The horizon is blocked by a hill it makes me feel safe. Below me is the trunk of a tall tree. I sit in a hanging bedroll. It protects me from the creatures of the wild, bandits, being caught by dwarves, so many things. I've been doing this for some time. At first it was difficult. before my journey began I had never climbed a tree. Now I know to use two daggers to haul myself up. Imediately beside me are todays trail rations, a doughy mix of seeds & nuts. It is not pleasant. on the other side of me is a map detailing a track I have all but abandoned. Today I made considerable ground. My feet ache. I feel like I am walking on bones, I think I am ready to talk about the events at the palace. but not today. The sun is rising. I must sleep. I feel so empty today. Lyren Yeomire a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z * A doodle of trail rations in a piece of linnen. 3A 45, 25th of Midyear I have yet to see a day where the events I am about to describe have not consumed my every waking moment, & far too often my unwaking thoughts as well. For me it began in the upper levels of the palace. My handmaid, Shey, preparing me for bed & assisting me while I read a tome depicting Aelia's rise to power. A tale I know now to be untrue. but that is for another day. I was growing drowsy when I noticed them The Dwarves. Five, maybe six in full uniform, breast plate bearing the Havenforge crest. I asked Shey if she knew the reason for the dwarves arrival. She explained reports had arrived a few days prior & it was likely they were here to discuss it. I left it at that. The next day their was a solemn air about the castle. I look back on it as the calm before a storm. At dinner that night, in the Great Hall, the dwarves return having not attended the meal. My father stands & my mother puts a hand on my shoulder. They know what is to come. The dwarf I recognize as the most decorated & olderst steps forward &unfurls a scroll. Silence falls over the court. He reads. "Gustaf Yeomire, in view of the fact that your house are continuing their neglagence towards the efforts against the Blood Sworne, endangering the lives of the empires troops, the Drakestone Executive Council have decided to execute you, your house & all sympathizers for high treason." On the word execute pandemonium consumed the hall. My mother steped infront of my father & began to cast a spell but the dwarves had already began to fire on us. She went first. my father chanted & his eyes began to glow. That was the last I saw of him before a serving girl pulled me away. An arrow shot by my head barely missing my ear. I left the screams of the hall behind but a chase ensued. The serving girl lead me to the servants bathing quarters. I was struck, should the arrow have been able to penetrate the jewels sewn into my gown it may have struck my heart & killed me. As it were I am left with only a bruise. This halfling girl who is risking her life to save mine never hesitates even as she is shot, it peirces her arm & her blood hits my face when she tears the arrow out. We lose them briefly when I tear down a tapestry & knock over palnts. The halfling locks the door behind us. I am still but brimming with energy the halfling grabs a cloak it was clearly built for a grown halfling not an elven child. She tells me " Get out of the city. Talk to nobody. Stay out of sight. Stay Alive." I ask her "where am I to go?" She walks me to a drainy & kicks out the grate. She repeats to me "No where is safe. Just stay alive." She explains to me that I am the empires last hope, & that she can grant me invisibilty for five minutes. Just as she casts the spell the dwarves break down the door. "Where is the girl?" they below they can not see me. "She is far away now, you will not touch her!" My saviour prepares a spell & grabs the dagger sheathed in her belt. I do not stay for the slaughter. I climb down the drain into the palace sewers. I know my way down here. The water all flows out towards the city. The palace is built upon a water fall. The water fall feeds the river that stretches all the way to the Barrens. My gown is dirtied in the waters. I reach the gate. Water rushes past my feet enourageing me to jump. I could never make it. It's too far down. I think of Aelia. I pray to her. Oh 13 & 13. Oh my Aelia. Please guide me & protect me. I touch a metal bar. My breath catches. I hear the dwarves shouting. The halfling must have been defeated. I hope she is okay but I fear for the worst. This is it. The dwarves draw closer. I draw my cloak tightly & leap. I do not remember if I screamed or if my voice was lost in my throat. The water hit me fast & hard like a sheet of ice. Then I am flying past the water, further out than I had intended. I fall & fall, & fall. When I hit the water everything goes black. For a moment I think I am dead. * A drawing of Lyren looking past the metal bars Then she appears to me. Through a watery haze. My Aelia. She is exactly as her portraits depict her. Golden hair illuminated as if she were blessed by Freyki themselves. She offers me a hand & lifts me from my watery tomb. Then She speaks. She tells me "If you are to survive this you must leave the empire. Travel to Paret Marvella. To the south there is a city called Juganawvi, seek out the orphange & tell them what has happened here today. They will keep you safe from harm for a time but you must return here oneday & rebuild what we have lost, & what we have yet to lose." The image of a map leading to this orphanage appeared to me. Not before me in some material form but in what I could only call the minds eye. A vivid day dream where once a keen focus might have disipated the vision entirely now shows me the way & reveals vital information. I have no way to explain these visions. Divine intervention? Perhaps. She went on the repeat the servant "Talk to nobody. Stay out of sight. Stay alive." I woke moments later just outside the city, caught in a muddy bank. Adreniline lifts me. My dress was already heavy with jewels, & along with the woolen cloak is drenched. These would only serve to slow me, but if the dwarves do not take me then surely the tundra will. I am able to remove myself from the stream & I make a desicion. I remove my dress. I am left with my chamise, beneath that: leggings. There is also the cloak. AFter this I take a moment to collect myself & a voice in my head (Aelia!) directs me south. * a map depicting the borders of Ravens Hold, Arrow Fell, and The River Validda. 3A 45, 26th of Midyear I have not spoken to anyone since I bought this journals. During my travels from Alione to Jaganawvi I discovered the truth of isolation. I thought I would be fine. In the palace I was never want for friendship. I had handmaids, tutors, the people of the court, & the children of the nobles. I never knew lonleyness. Learning to be entirely independant included challenges I never thought I would face. Finding the motivation each day to carry on. having no one there telling me I could do it. Having to eaten in days, Having only the rain to quench my thrist. I had no shelter, no bedroll. No knowledge of how to forage, to fight. I had many encounters I was unprepared for. Wolves, bears, snakes, insects, goblins. In a way the insects were the worst. The bites hindered my ability to travel, made me sick & anxious. I detest the wind, it brushes past my skin & I try to wipe it off me, but to no avail. I had started basic t 29th of midyear - dreams of aelia. dont give up. "I was once as you are now. No family, no coin, facing impossible odds. I thought my life was over. & then I built an Empire." 3A - 45, 30th of Midyear: Arrives in Barrens 3A - 45, 27th of Over Lithe: Orc escort poisoned 3A - 45, 12th of Suns Dusk: Arrives back in Julsmirr 3A - 45, 13th of Suns Dusk: Meets Tylfine 3A - 45, 21st of Suns Dusk: Tylfine killed Tylfine said to me before he dies, before he was killed, that he was protecting me because even though I have no desires at this moment to go back and try to reclaim the kingdom I still am the last hope. He hopes one day I'll change my mind and return. He said it was my responsibility. 3A - 45, 24th of Suns Dusk: Arrives in Hawkers Bay 3A - 45, 29th of Suns Dusk: Transforms to male human 3A - 45, 4th of After Lithe: Seals Gem I rent out a room at a shady inn. A place where nobody is suspicious because they're all too busy with their own dealings. Solidarity amongst sinners. I scrape my dagger across my whetstone. The Shhk Shhk Shhk fills the silence that thickens the air and threatens to choke me. I'm delaying. Minutes pass, unnecessary. The scraping steadies my heartbeat and they fall into time. Glass breaks, a body falls, a child cries downstairs and my trance is broken. I grab the numbing herbs. Sage, Elfroot, Rash Cactus Pulp, and Dittany. Expensive but I'm not going to risk this going wrong. I need to heal fast. I take off my top and hesitate. I'm still not adjusted to my newfound masculinity. I dip my fingers in the mixture. It's cold, and the pulp makes it thick. I rub it across my stomach and tense up. It pools into my navel. Keep going. It's all gone. The skin is numb. The dagger is in my hand. I'm shaking. Using my other hand I steady myself and make the first incision. I bit my tongue and taste blood. I raise my hands and grab the bandages I have sitting by and shove it in my mouth. The second cut is easier but there’s more blood than I thought there would be. My hands are slick with blood and numbing salve. I grip tighter and cut deeper. I've stained the sheets. It's deep enough. I stop the dagger across the room and thrust my head back into the mattress. My eyes are shut. I can't look. One hand applies pressure and the other rushes across the sheet searching for the crystal. I gasp and open my eyes. The crystal is in view. Why did it have to be so pointy? Why did it have to be a lotus? I slip my fingers beneath my skin and lift it from my body. It's warm inside but I'm so cold. I'm growing colder still. Aelia please protect me. Please. I push the gem inside and grow nauseous. I push further and further and wish I was fatter because I can feel it inside of me. The petals are stabbing me. It's in. I'm screaming into the bandages, I don’t know for how long I have been, and my hands are stained up to the wrists. Help. Aelia. I grab the bedsheets and press them into my open stomach. Let it be over. I spit out the bandages and my mouth is dry. I gag. Pressing down harder I whisper healing incantations to myself. Let it be over. Let the Dittany take effect. I'm prepared to sew it but I've lost too much blood. I'm so sleepy. I'm so cold. Help me. Aelia. The gem is safe. 3A - 45, 15th of After Lithe: B.day 3A - 45, 19th of After Lithe: Gets on Ship I have not spoken since I arrived. I wonder if some of my ship mates forget I ever did and think me mute Seperate Entry Aboard this ship I am nameless. I speak scarcely and ink is precious. My Aelia, knowing you as I know you now I feel your presence grow stronger everyday. My guide, my only friend. Where shall I go from here? I wonder what is of our people, what is of my responsibility to them? Before I sought only to escape, now... Is it my duty to reclaim the throne, or is this an opportunity for change. Shall I leave it to fate or take action? To reveal myself is suicide. To remain hidden is genocide. Shall I be a martyr to my people? Guidance. My Aelia.